The Price of Happiness
by sweetrain23
Summary: One day the little Naruto's father brought in a mistress and his two sons into the family main estate which caused Naruto's mother much pains and sufferings. After Naruto's mother passed away, the estate was left in his hand and now he had to live with his father, the mistress, and the two sons: Itachi and Sasuke. To shame his father, Naruto dressed up in girls' clothing and...
1. Chapter 1: Holding onto Happiness

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **This is an alternate universe of the mange Naruto with EXTREME out-of-character characters. It is a hardcore yaoi-based fanfiction that may include the following: shota-con, raped, non-con, and anal sex. Profanity Alerts! Please be warned before you proceed further.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Holding onto Happiness**

_On the south of our $9.6 million estate was the most precious place to me in the world; a place very dear to my heart. This place was a shelter; one built for my mother and the monster in me. It was a holy place built to capture the happiness that will eventually fade away as memories would. Outside of this shelter was a Sakura tree. Across from this shelter was a flower garden, one my mother never tended to but loved very dearly. Further in the garden was a greenhouse; around the greenhouse were more plants and flowers. In the spring, plants would sprout and Sakura petals would dance around this shelter as if to celebrate the coming year. In the summer, cicadas would cry and red maple leaves would cover the whole ground in the fall. In the winter, snow would pile up so high to the point of blindness. This was a place of memories. This was a place of happiness. This was the place of the beginning._

_In the summer of 1998 when I was 8 years old, my father brought home a woman and two kids. My father was holding onto the woman's hand in such a way that I had never seen him held onto my mother's hand before. They both stopped by the main stairway when they saw me looking down on them from the top of the stair. Father just gazed at me like he usually did without any word. I noticed that two boys were holding onto the woman's other hand. Those two boys were observing the situation while the woman observed my father's reaction to me. After a while, she kindly forced a smile at me and spoke in a very gentle voice, "Hi" she said. I nodded as if to acknowledge her presence. There was a subtle quietness in the air. The silence after that seemed like eternity until one of the little boy who looked my age waved to me. Again, I just nodded._

"_Naruto?" my mother called me. I turned behind to find my mother standing speechless. She was shocked. Mother was just staring at father, waiting for an explanation. I could see: tears in her eyes, redness in her face, and anger in her fists. _

"_What have you done!" she yelled for the first time in my life. Startled, I moved away from my beloved mother. _

"_Don't tell me, you – you are taking your whore into this estate?" she choked as she forced herself to stutter the word whore. My mother, who grew up in a good upbringing could not contain the rage inside of her, dared to utter words she never did before. The woman released my father's hand. Shameful, she hid her two sons behind her as if to cover them from this situation. _

"_I can't believe you! When we got marry, I knew that you were seeing someone else BUT THIS!" mother continued throwing her anger at father. _

_My father shook his head, "We were married for the sake of both the Uzumaki family and my family, not for love. You knew that I would be bringing my real wife into this estate someday" father said. _

"_Why? I thought at least you would have come to love me after having Naruto…why?" mother cried as she buried her face inside both of her hands. Through the gaps of her hands, I could see the sadness she felt slipping through. 'Ah' I realized. 'Is this how it feels like to have the happiness you held onto escaped through the gaps of your finger?' _

"_Just like how water eventually escapes through the gaps in between your fingers, one day, happiness will eventually slip through the gaps of your hands" my mother told me this a few days after that fateful day._

_Two years later, my mother passed away leaving the rightful ownership of this $9.6 million estate to me along with her last request: "Hate them"_

'_My dear beautiful and most beloved mother, how could I not hate them? They who destroy you will never live their life in happiness. They must bathe in sadness and solitude, cry rivers of bloods, and never see the light of happiness. I detest them to the core of my very being. This is something I promise you, my precious mother."_

_Father took in his two bastards and the whore to live in the main estate. Although father could not claim the whore as his legal wife, he did claim his two bastards. The older bastard was supposedly my elder brother, Itachi and the younger bastard, Sasuke, was the same age as me. During my mother funeral, father was busy tending to his whore and bastards. I never spoke a word to father, the whore, or to her two bastards since the day my mother passed away. _

**Spring 2002, Naruto (12 years old)**

"Hahh—" the maid gasped as she dropped Naruto's breakfast on the floor, "What are you doing young master?" the maid asked. She was shocked to see little 12 years old Naruto dressed in girl clothes. Naruto had on a simple dress with little pink ribbons tied on both sides of the dress.

"I hate being the same gender as those two bastards so from now on I am going to be a girl" Naruto said with a-matter-of-fact kind of attitude. "I'm throwing away all my boy clothes so go buy me some girl clothes" he continued as he scattered all the boy clothes he had.

"Oh dear" the maid commented as she picked up the boy clothes scattered all over the floor. "Young master Naruto, I know you are very fair and beautiful like your mother but to dress in girl clothes? Are you going to school dress like that?" the maid continued.

"Baka, I'm quitting school. I'll study from home from now on so get me the best tutor you can get. Understand, Tsunade?" Naruto demanded.

"What?" the maid, Tsunade, gasped in shock. "Have you confirmed this with the master yet or not?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

Naruto glared back at Tsunade, "You know I hate him. He doesn't care what I do anyway. Just do what I told you to!" Naruto commanded. Tsunade knew she could not change the young master mind so she quietly obey and as she was about to leave the room she asked, "Oh, what about breakfast? I know you usually eat in your room to avoid seeing your father and brothers but—"

"I don't have any brothers!" Naruto slammed the door on Tsunade.

'_Oh dear, I've got to at least talk to the master about the young master quitting school and wearing girl clothes._' Tsunade thought as she hurried down the stair to the main breakfast table.

Naruto's father, Minato, along with his mistress Wakana and their two sons Itachi (16 years old) and Sasuke (12 years old) were having breakfast together outside in the garden, bathing in the morning sunlight and spring breeze as they enjoyed their toasts and eggs.

Tsunade rushed to where they were, "Young master—master…haa..haa" Tsunade struggled to find her breath. Minato stopped eating and stared at Tsunade, "slow down...what is the problem here?" Minato asked. Wakana and her two sons also stopped eating to listen to what Tsunade was trying to tell them.

"Young master Naruto…said he will…will stop being a boy and become a girl! He will stop attending school too!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What?!" Wakana dropped her fork. Itachi and Sasuke were also in awe to this very decision Naruto made. However, Minato was in a-matter-of-fact kind of attitude.

"So how did he come to this conclusion?" Minato asked with little concern in his tone of voice. Tsunade glanced at both Itachi and Sasuke, then lower her voice and answered, "Young master Naruto said he doesn't want to be the same gender as both Young master Itachi and Young master Sasuke."

Minato sighed, "I knew it was something stupid like this" Minato muttered. "Let him do whatever he wants. Get him a tutor if he desires it" Minato said and then continued to eat his toasts.

"But dear—" Wakana tried to talk Minato into putting some senses to Naruto's decision.

"It's alright Wakana. Naruto can do what he wants. He'll calm down soon since I plan to send both Itachi and Sasuke to study abroad in America soon" Minato said.

Sasuke dropped his fork, "Abroad?" he questioned, "I have never heard of this before mother."

"Sasuke—uhm, this is something your father wants and it's for the future of you two…" Wakana stopped as she noticed Sasuke's expression of insecurity.

"Sasuke, I'll be going too. Don't cause mother and father trouble by acting like a child" Itachi said without much feeling. He had known about the study abroad decision from his parents. Sasuke did not want to leave Japan, his homeland, to live at another place without his parents. Mad and confused, Sasuke left the breakfast table and headed to the greenhouse.

"Sasuke…" Wakana whispered as if not to disturb Sasuke's thoughts.

"It's okay mother. Let he think for himself" Itachi said.

In the greenhouse was little Naruto who tried to ease his loneliness in the big estate by playing by himself with muds and plants. As Sasuke closed the door behind him, he spotted Naruto building a mud castle with flower petals and stems. Naruto was in his cute dress all dirty with dirts. Sasuke walked closer behind to peek on Naruto but accidently stepped on a rose stem on the ground. The thorn from the rose stem pricked his small feet and he uttered a small cry. Startled, Naruto turned to see Sasuke behind him.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something and then stopped himself, stood up and quickly ran away from the greenhouse. Sasuke wanted to stop Naruto and talk to Naruto but he dared not to because he knew how much Naruto hated him.

'_Will he ever talk to us? I don't think I've ever heard a word from him since we met that day. I wonder what his voice sound like? There's so much about him I want to know_' thought a sad little Sasuke.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Yue Lao's String

**WARNING ALERT!** Extreme _**out-of-character**_ characters from the manga Naruto in an _**alternate Universe**_. This story does not follow the main story from the manga Naruto. (_Honestly, I am kind of bored with the shinobi idea_.) This story is not meant for underage and homophobes. Please be warned before you proceed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yue Lao's Red String**

_My mother who was of mixed blood between a Japanese father and a Chinese mother once told me this story as a bedtime story: _

_"Long ago, there was a god named Yue Lao. Yue Lao was the god of marriage and love in Chinese mythology. Yue Lao would usually appear on full moon night and tied lovers with a red string of fate. Couples who were tied by this red string of fate would marry and live happily ever after. In the past, a man named Wei Gu dared to challenge Yue Lao but lost in the end. Yue Lao told Wei Gu, "In my pack are strings to tie husband and wife." When Wei Gu asked Yue Lao to point out his future wife, Yue Lao pointed to a small 3 years old girl and told Wei Gu, "She will eventually become your wife." Wei Gu, to challenge Yue Lao, took out a knife and stabbed the little girl. Years later Wei Gu found that the wife he had married was the little girl who he tried to stab years ago. In the end, Wei Gu could not escape from the string that bind him to his wife. Japanese have a similar belief too! Those who are bind by the red string of fate will be united regardless of where they are in this world. Just like how my father found my mother, I also found your father because of the red string of fate. Surely, one day you will also find the one bind to you."_

_I didn't realize at that time that I would find the one bind to me in the Summer of 1998. Surely, Yue Lao had visited me that day to bind us together. Together and forever, this red string of fate could never be unbind._

Summer 1998, Itachi woke up one morning to find his mother packing their belongings into many cases. Sasuke was still asleep. "Mother?" Itachi asked. His mother turned around to find him awake, standing behind her.

"Oh Itachi" she was startled. "Why are you up so early?" she asked. Using her gentle hands, she fumbled through Itachi bed hairs.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked. "Oh, good news! We will be living with your father from now on! Aren't you happy?" his mother said. Somehow, Itachi did not sense any excitement in his mother tone of voice. Instead, he found his mother to look nervous and insecure.

Hours later both Itachi and Sasuke saw their father who had regularly visited them pulled up on the street with his usual car. Both Minato and Wakana loaded the car with the suitcases and all four of them went into the car; before long, they reached a big estate with gate surrounding it and a big mansion in the center of the estate.

On the nameplate displayed outside the gate read: Uzumaki. Itachi wondered why they would enter into a stranger house. Shortly after the gate opened, Sasuke asked, "This is where we will be living at from now on?"

"Yes" Minato answered without hesitation. Again, Itachi realized his mother hands tightly held together as if to pray. Both Itachi and Sasuke did not realize at this time that the hand of time had already started ticking.

The sand of time, no matter how strongly one hold onto them, would surely slipped through the gap between one's fingers. Time waited for no one; time was definitely the cruelest of all. It kept moving forward, leaving behind so many things in life. Time was the ultimate judgment because even if the world was destroyed and every being eliminated from the world, time would still continued to exist. This was a lesson the young Itachi and Sasuke would eventually learn in the near future.

As they entered the mansion and stopped by the stairway, the two Uchiha brothers spotted a young boy up on the stair staring at them. He had blond hair, fair skin, and bright, clear blue eyes like marbles glittering in the sunlight. He was beautiful like none other. Awe by his beauty, both brothers had forgotten to breathe. Surely, Yue Lao had visited the two brothers on this day and had bind their red string of fate to the beautiful blonde boy. This was a fate they could not escape from just as Wei Gu could not escape from his; this red string of fate would bind them until eternity.

Naruto was the little boy name. His mother was as beautiful as him. As the beautiful mother yelled at their father, Itachi realized the situation they were dragged into. However, Sasuke was too young to understand the situation.

After the commotion, the maid Tsunade led the two brothers to their rooms. They each had a room for themselves; a room as big as the apartment they were living at before coming to the mansion. Sasuke did not want to stay by himself so he followed his brother Itachi into Itachi's room.

After an awkward silence, Sasuke asked, "Nii-san, why does father have another wife? What about mother?"

"Mother is father's wife and she is also father's wife" Itachi did not want to explain further for Sasuke was too young to understand.

"Then! Then...does that mean that little boy is our brother too? Isn't he my age? I think we are the same age! Right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi could hear the excitement in Sasuke's voice. He realized then that Sasuke had also been mesmerized by the beautiful blonde boy. What Itachi did not realized was that the excitement Sasuke had was not from wanting a new brother or friend; instead, it was excitement from a feeling much more complicated.

That night Wakana gathered the two boys into her room and explained the situation to them. Both brothers had learned from their mother that their father had wanted to marry their mother but their father's family could not accept their mother because of the differences in their father and mother social status. Their father secretly married their mother without lawful recognition. They also learned that their father married into the Uzumaki family because of complicated reasons and all the while they were listening to their mother's explanation, the two brothers had the same questions in mind; all questions were about the little blonde boy they had seen earlier.

Two years later, Wakana passed away. During the funeral, Minato could care less about Naruto at all. Minato was busy running back and forth taking care of the procedures required at hand for the funeral. The small Naruto held onto his tears for the three days the funeral took place. Standing in front of his beautiful mother's casket, fists tighten, he dared not to let out even a single drop of tear. His small body shook slightly as the two Uchiha brothers watched him from afar. The two brothers knew better not to talk to Naruto who hated them both more than anything in the world.

**4 Years later, Spring 2002**

One night as Itachi was up late studying for an upcoming exam, Minato came into his room. Gently as if not to make any sound, Minato closed the door to secure the conversation he was about to have with Itachi. Itachi stopped whatever he was doing and listened intently.

"Itachi, when you turn 18, I plan to send you and Sasuke to study abroad..." he paused and then continued, "please look after Sasuke for me and Wakana" he finished. From his father tone of voice, Itachi knew that both Itachi and Sasuke had little choice in this decision. Obediently, Itachi nodded to his father.

"I will get the paper work done soon...in two years, I want you to continue college in America" he explained as he tighten his hands together in between his laps. Itachi had learned that whenever his parents tighten their hands together, it meant that they were also having difficulty in the decision. That night Itachi could not fall asleep after his father left his room.

Dawn came and in the next morning at the breakfast table, the maid Tsunade came rushing to tell them about Naruto dressed in girl clothes. As much as both brothers were in awe, they had wished to see how beautiful Naruto would look like dressed in girl clothes. After Sasuke had learned about leaving to study abroad, he left the breakfast table. Itachi did not follow Sasuke as he usually did for he was too worry to care for Sasuke.

**Another 2 Years Later  
****Day before Departure to Study Abroad**

It was the beginning of summer and Itachi had just turned 18 years old.

One day after school, Itachi told his childhood friend Shisui and girlfriend Haruka about moving abroad. Haruka took it more calmly than Itachi had thought. Itachi and Haruka were in a situation quite similar to his parents because of their social status.

"Isn't that great!" Shisui carelessly commented. "I mean, America! I'd love to go there to visit sometimes" he joked, "If I have the money, of course."

Haruka remained quiet. Shisui glanced over and knew he should leave the two alone. After a little hanging silence, Shisui left the couple alone. Itachi and Haruka walked to where the riverbank was, stopped, and sat down.

"Somehow" Haruka started, "somehow, I knew that someday you would leave me" she said. Slowly, she stared off into the distance setting sun and continued, "I mean..." swallowing her words, she continued, "when we dated, I somehow felt that you were insincere with our relationship" she managed to finish her sentence.

Guilty of the truth, Itachi remained silence and listened to Haruka's confrontation.

"I knew this relationship wouldn't last long but it lasted for two years...this...this is enough for me" she lied. Somehow, what people called 'girls' intuition' had led Haruka to sense that their relationship would end today.

Tears started to swell in her eyes and her words began to stutter more than usual, "To tell you the truth, I felt like I was replacing someone for you...someone you really care for" she said as she turned to face the guilty Itachi who dared not to stare at her eyes to eyes.

"Sorry" Itachi muttered softly, "If I knew you would be in so much pain..." he struggled to explain. "It's alright" she interrupted him, "however, can I ask?" choking with her words because she could not manage to hold in her tears, she continued, "Who is it that you care for?"

Itachi paused for a long time, unable to answer this question for who he cared for was a secret he vowed to keep forever. "It's okay if you don't tell me her name, I just want to know...even if it's only a little...don't I have that right at least?" she asked.

Itachi remained silence for a while and then finally faced Haruka eyes to eyes. She smiled and choked a little on her words as she said, "You're finally looking at me." Feeling guilty, Itachi decided to tell her. After a long talk, Haruka learnt that Itachi had fallen in love with someone who he could not confess to. She also heard many stories from Itachi about this mysterious person whom she would probably never meet.

As the time passed, the sun was replaced by a beautiful night sky filled with stars and the mysterious moon. As both Itachi and Haruka stared at the moon, Haruka suddenly broke the silence, "Do you know Yue Lao?" she asked. Itachi was startled as he was also thinking about the same thing.

She continued, "I heard that Yue Lao is a Chinese god who appeared as an old man living on moon and he goes around binding couples together with a red string" she paused to think and then forced a joke, "I guess he didn't bind us, huh?" Itachi remained focused on the moon. After an awkward silence, he asked, "Don't you think Yue Lao is cruel? Because whoever he binds together has no say in the matter... What if the two he binds never fall in love together?" The both remained silence after this then Itachi broke the silence this time.

"Let's say...that if I can wish for the person I love to be with me, I would probably have to sacrifice everything I have including the happiness of those around me and the happiness of the person I love" he continued as he focused on the moon still.

She chuckled, "That is probably the price you have to pay for your happiness" she commented. Itachi also chuckled at his foolishness, "Price huh?" he tried to follow her.

"I guess in my case it doesn't matter because no matter how hard I wish for, this person will never love me back" he sadly said. Noticing the expression Itachi was giving off, she tried to cheer him up.

"You don't wish for love. Love is a miracle and miracle does not come true just by wishing. For a miracle to come true, you must create that miracle with your own two hands. This is something I learned when I asked you to be my boyfriend" she advised him with a forced smile. Itachi forced a smile back.

"Miracle huh? I guess that miracle has to be created tonight or there's no more chance for me" Itachi muttered to himself quietly. Failed to hear him, Haruka did not realize what Itachi had decided due to her careless advice. The decision Itachi made on this very night was surely one that would eventually destroyed the happiness of his parents and his beloved younger brother, Sasuke.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Most Unforgiving Sin

**WARNING ALERT!** Include out-of-character characters from the manga Naruto. _**This chapter includes shota-con rape**_. Please be warned before you proceed. I do not take responsibility for anyone under 18.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Most Unforgiving Sin**

Walking back and forth outside of Naruto's room, Sasuke paused to think many times rather he should knock on the door or not. Today was the last day for Sasuke and Itachi to stay in Japan because they would be leaving for America the next morning. No matter how much Naruto hated Sasuke in these last six years they spent together in this mansion without exchanging words, Sasuke still wished to at least talk to Naruto before he left to a faraway land.

When Sasuke finally stopped to knock on the door, he could hear voices from inside Naruto's room. Naruto was studying with his home tutor, Shikamaru. Sasuke pressed closer to the door to hear the conversation.

Naruto stopped writing on his notebook and as he put his pen down, he asked, "Shikamaru-sensei, how would you define happiness?"

Startled by this question, Shikamaru cleared his throat to answer, "Happiness huh? Well, Choji would definitely answer that happiness is when he get to eat his favorite meal every day."

Annoyed by Shikamaru facetious answer, Naruto glared at him. "Choji-sensei only care about food and his stomach!"

"Ha ha ha...well, I can't deny that" Shikamaru agreed. "Hm...happiness huh?" Shikamaru pondered as he seriously rethink about an answer.

"I guess happiness is what makes you happy but at the price of another person's happiness" Shikamaru answered after much pondering, "I mean, happiness can't be abundant like air right? So for one person to be happy, the other person will probably lose his happiness."

This got Naruto to be thinking about his mother. They were happy together as a family until Wakana and her two sons stepped into the family picture. "If they are happy now, it is probably at the price of my happiness. But for me to be happy, would it takes away their happiness?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru knew where this question was headed. After all, he learned about the complication of the Uzumaki family affair after teaching in the mansion for two years. Shikamaru sympathized with Naruto but he did not know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Sorry for bringing this up" Naruto broke the silence after a while.

Outside was Sasuke who heard this whole conversation. He stood still realizing that now was probably not the right time to confess to Naruto. After a while, he decided to leave when suddenly Shikamaru opened the door to see Sasuke outside.

"I thought I heard someone outside. It was you, Sasuke?" Shikamaru chuckled. Startled, Sasuke stood still waiting for Naruto's reaction. As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke, his facial expression changed. As far back as Sasuke could remember, Naruto never smiled in front of them.

"Come in, I'm about to leave" Shikamaru said as he led Sasuke into the room. Shikamaru was trying to help Naruto to get along with his family.

"Wha-?" Naruto was about to say something but stopped himself as he noticed Sasuke's attention toward him. "Well, bye" Shikamaru quickly closed the door to leave the two alone.

Silence was stuck to the air for a long time until Sasuke broke it, "You stopped wearing girl clothes?" as soon as Sasuke asked he realized how nervous he was and how stupid the question sounded.

Surprised by the question, Naruto found himself answering to Sasuke question without meaning to, "What? Are you an idoit!" As soon as Naruto realized that he was talking to Sasuke, he stopped himself.

What startled Sasuke the most was that at this very moment, the voice he had longed to hear was talking to him. Happiness could not convey the excitement he was feeling.

Excited, Sasuke continued, "uhm...I'll leave tomorrow. Will you be going to see us off? I -"

"I'm not going and leave my room!" Sasuke's sentence was cut short by Naruto's demand.

In these short six years, Sasuke had secretly watched Naruto. Everyday his feeling grew stronger to the point that he himself did not realized how strong his desire for Naruto to accept him was. At this very moment, the fact that Naruto demanded him to leave the room just pissed him off too much that he lost control of his composure. Before Sasuke realized, he had walked to where Naruto was sitting. Startled, Naruto stood up.

"What? You want a fight?" Naruto said as he curled his hands into a fist, a posture that shouted '_I'm ready to fight._'

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the window behind him, pinned his fists, and pressed their lips together. Naruto was surprised at first that he failed to grasp the situation. After a few minutes, Sasuke came to his sense first before the dumb Naruto could but Sasuke did not want to part their lips because at this moment the world was standing still to Sasuke.

As soon as Naruto came to his sense, he violently pushed Sasuke off of him onto the ground. "What's wrong with you?!" Naruto shouted without expecting any answer.

"Get out now!" Naruto pointed toward the closed door as tears of anger and confusion swelled up inside his eyes. Sasuke slowly stood up, wanted to explain but knew better than to make the situation worst. As soon as Sasuke got out the door, Naruto slammed the door and locked it.

Late that night, Wakana told Sasuke to pack his suitcases. While packing, Sasuke could not forget about what had happened earlier. He did not feel guilty of what had happened but he wanted to apologize so he could have another excuse to talk to Naruto again. After packing, he checked the time; it read just about _**11:59 pm**_. One more minute until midnight. Sasuke took a peek outside his window and outside was raining heavily; there were even occasions of thunder sounds. He still had time so he decided to go back to Naruto's room to apologize. No matter what, Sasuke really wanted to talk to Naruto one more time. He wanted to confess.

_**11:30 pm**_ and Naruto could not fall asleep because of the stupid Sasuke who had stole Naruto first kiss. Turning around in his dark bedroom with only the nightsky as the source of light, Naruto noticed a presence behind him standing in front of his door. Click. As Naruto stood up from the bed, he could hear the sound of his door being locked by the stranger.

Naruto sat up. Startled on his bed, he shouted "Who are you? Answer!" As Naruto tried to make out the face of his figure, the stranger walked closer to Naruto. Naruto backed up on his bed toward the wall.

As the figure got closer to Naruto, he spoke, "I'm glad it's a raining night and your room is so far away from the rest." It took Naruto a while to realize that the figure was Itachi, the elder brother.

Somehow, Naruto could sense danger to the point of not being able to ignore Itachi like he usually did. "What do you want in my room?" Naruto asked, trying hard to remain composed.

Itachi chuckled slightly as if to mock Naruto's question. Just as Itachi reached Naruto's bed, the rain started to fall even heavier than it did hours before. "Ah, I almost forgot that June is the month of rains" Itachi commented as he got onto Naruto's bed. By now Naruto realized something was off about the situation but he still did not realize the danger approaching. He did not realize that on this very night he would be stripped of all his pride and dignity; shame to the point of no return by this man.

When Sasuke reached outside Naruto's room, he checked his watch; it was 12:03 am. As he was wondering if Naruto had fallen asleep yet or not, he heard a loud sound of something crashed onto the ground from Naruto's room. Unsure if the sound was from the rains and thunders, Sasuke softly knocked twice on the door.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sasuke asked. No sound was coming out of the room. Sasuke tried again. Again, no sound but the sounds of rain and thunder. He checked his watch again, 12:10 am. Having no reply, he decided to go back to his room.

As soon as Itachi sensed Sasuke leaving, he released his hand that was silencing Naruto's plead for help.

Lied on the bed was a naked Naruto, bruised on both wrists where Itachi had been pinning down with tremendous strength. Naruto was breathing hard and so was Itachi. Naruto could hear Itachi's hot breath closing in on Naruto throat. He started to kiss and lick Naruto from neck till chest. He slipped his finger into Naruto's anus. Shocked, Naruto tried fighting back.

Itachi chuckled, "Hey, how does it feel to have a part of the person you hate inside you?" he jokingly asked. As he gently caressed Naruto for another round, semen was spilling out from Naruto's anus continuously. By this point, Naruto had lost all sensations. He couldn't even remember how many kisses or licks Itachi forced on him.

This night was the night the most unforgiving sin was committed; a sin that would bring sufferings to many people to come.

At dawn, the maid Tsunade saw a half-dressed Itachi walked out of Naruto's room. After Itachi had left, the maid went to check on Naruto but the door was locked. Worried, she knocked on the door a few times and called out to Naruto. Naruto lost his voice and dared not to answer for he was afraid of anyone finding out. He was too ashamed to let anyone know the truth that had happened during the night.

It was a sunny morning full of glittering sunlight like one you would usually see after a storm. That morning Naruto didn't send the two brothers off just as they had guessed. Wakana seemed worry but she could do nothing to make Naruto accept them. Sasuke was also worry that he had not apologized to Naruto yet but he did leave a letter outside of Naruto's room to express his feelings. However, only Itachi knew the real reason why Naruto did not come to send them off. After a few hugs and goodbyes, the two brothers set off to America.

A few days later after the two brothers left for America, the maid Tsunade gave Naruto a letter sealed in an envelope. She told Naruto that she had found the letter outside of Naruto room on the morning of the brothers' departure. The letter was addressed to Naruto. The sender was Sasuke. Enclosed in the letter was Sasuke new address in America. Sasuke had hoped that Naruto would exchanged letters with him. The letter read:

_I've watched you for a very long time. As I watched over you for these long years, I realized you have also started to watch me too. I tried to act as if you were just another person but you must have realized my feeling by now. How do I look to you as I reach my downfall? If you hate me to the point of madness, then I must have love you to the point of insanity. Time is not on my side but I want to see your smile so I will wait for your answer no matter how long it takes. _

However, this was a letter Naruto would not open until years later.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Distance

**WARNING ALERT!** This fanfiction includes out-of-character characters set in an alternate universe for the manga Naruto. Not meant for homophobes and those under 18 years old. Story set in modern time and not during the shinobi time.

Author's Note: Thank you to you guys who left me comments and to those who favorited and followed this story. I started this story to record my wild fantasy but I am glad that there are others who enjoy it too.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Distance  
****▬ Boston ▬**

Itachi was easily enrolled into Harvard Business University in Boston at the top of the honor list. It had been months since the two brothers arrived at their current home. Sasuke was enrolled in a first-rate private high school. For the first few months in America, Sasuke waited everyday by the mailbox to see if Naruto would reply to his letter. Even though Sasuke knew that there was little chance of Naruto sending him a reply letter, he still hoped that he would get a letter from Naruto.

As Sasuke waited for a letter from Naruto, many seasons passed. The passing seasons scared Sasuke for he feared that he would lose the little memories he had of Naruto. Each time the seasons cycled back and forth between the passing years, Sasuke lost a little memory he had of Naruto. First was the memory of Naruto's small hands, then his blonde hairs followed by his fair skin. Little by little, Sasuke lost bit and bit of the Naruto inside of him.

One night Sasuke found himself lying awake in the middle of the night trying to remember what color Naruto eyes were. _Was it hazel? Or Brown?_ _Maybe Blues?_ No matter how many time he tried to recall, he could not remember the color of the marbles that glittered in the sunlight he loved so much when he first met Naruto.

Four years later, Itachi effortlessly graduated from university. Sasuke was determined to follow his brother's footsteps for he respected his brother the most. To Sasuke, Itachi was the ultimate role model.

One month into college and Sasuke had been adjusting just fine. One sunny day in early June, as Sasuke was outside the university quad reading a novel, a figure approached him. As the figure stopped in front of him, the figure's shadow blocked the sunlight from his novel. When Sasuke directed his attention toward the figure, the first thing that caught his attention was the blonde hair in the sunlight.

"Hey. Are you the legendary Uchiha Itachi's little brother?" she asked. As the blonde girl helped herself to sit next to Sasuke, he noticed another girl next to the blonde girl. She was a girl with pink hair.

"Oh. I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my friend Haruno Sakura. We're both Japanese too." Ino introduced herself and Sakura to Sasuke. Out of manner and curiosity, Sasuke gestured to Sakura to have a sit with them. As Sakura sat next to them, she blushed slightly.

Ino giggled when she saw that Sasuke was staring at her, "What? Do you like me?" she flirted.

"Yeah. I mean, you really remind me of my first love," Sasuke found himself trying to explain why he kept staring at Ino.

Surprised, Ino laughed hard and then replied back, "We can have lunch sometimes but I am actually dating someone now."

"I wasn't interested, you know?" he flirted back with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ino giggled as she slapped Sasuke on the shoulder. The both flirted for a bit and then Sasuke asked, "So what brought you here today?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. You're pretty popular you know?" Ino said, gesturing to the girls on the university quad. Sasuke did not realize but all the girls eyes were in heart shapes piercing at him. Every girl was hoping to have a chance to talk to Sasuke.

"See what I mean?" Ino said, "Beside, Sakura here really wanted to talk to you too which is why we are here." Surprised by Ino's insensitivity, Sakura blushed and turned her face away from Sasuke.

Sasuke did not know what the reason was but for whatever reason it was, he felt like getting to know more about Sakura. Maybe it was because her silence reminded him of how Naruto treated him or maybe because he was just bored at the moment or maybe because he felt the need to move forward with his life to forget about Naruto. For whatever reason it was, Sasuke decided to date Sakura two weeks after this fateful day.

**▬ Japan ▬**

At the same time in Japan, Naruto decided to enroll in a proper college after he had heard about how the two Uchiha brothers got enrolled in one of the best university. Naruto refused to lose to the two brothers. In the past few years, Naruto had tried hard to forget about what Itachi did to him on that raining night. Nightmares after nightmares had helped to ease some of the pains away; even so, Naruto sometimes found himself waking up from a sweating nightmare at night as if to remind him that he could never escape from Itachi.

"Hey Naruto, do you happen to know what kind of person Uchiha Itachi is?" Kiba, a classmate and friend of Naruto, asked. Startled by hearing Itachi name, Naruto dropped the carton of milk he was drinking. The carton of milk hit the floor and splattered all over.

"Wah! What are you doing idiot Naruto?!" Kiba yelled as he tried to avoid the spilled milk on the cafeteria floor. All the students that were hanging out in the cafeteria directed their attention toward the commotion.

"Naruto, let's go clean ourselves in the men room" Kiba suggested after they cleaned the spilled milk on the floor. However, Naruto did not reply. Frozen and unable to think, Naruto didn't even realize that the spilled milk got on his clothes.

"Wake up Mr. Dobe!" Kiba yelled as he shook Naruto on both shoulders.

Back to his senses, Naruto yelled back, "I'm not Dobe, stupid Kiba!"

In the men room as they were cleaning themselves, Kiba tried asking his previous question again, "So, do you know what kind of person Uchiha Itachi is? I heard he's your step brother."

"I don't know that person. Why do you want to know anyway?" this time Naruto was able to hold his composure.

"No. I don't really care about him but I heard that Hinata-sama is to be engaged to either the older Uchiha brother or the younger one so I just wanted to know. You know that Hinata and I are cousins don't you?" Kiba explained.

"What?! Hinata with one of those two brothers?" This surprised Naruto as he had never heard about the matter from Hinata at all. Hinata and Naruto met a year ago and the two had started meeting occasionally as friend. "Who decide this?" Naruto asked.

"I heard Hinata-sama parents went ahead and proposed this idea to your father. You know how close and dependent the Hyuuga family is to your father, right?"

Kiba continued, "I heard Hinata-sama's brother, Neji-sama, really respect Uchiha Itachi and wanted his sister, Hinata-sama, to get engage to Itachi."

Confused by all this matter, Naruto decided to give Hinata a call that night and asked her personally about the engagement.

At night, Naruto called Hinata's cell phone. After a couple rings, Hinata answered her cell.

"Hello?" Hinata sounded like her usual self. After a couple exchange of questions and answers, Naruto found out that Hinata decided to go along with the engagement plan because of her family financial situation. Apparently, the Hyuuga family was in a financial crisis and needed support from many corporations. However, in order to get the support that they needed, the Uzumaki's family name must be used which was why they proposed that one of the sons carrying the Uzumaki name was necessary. Although both Itachi and Sasuke still used their Uchiha surname, they were, by law, registered as Uzumaki. Hinata tried to hide her feelings but Naruto could hear her disappointment of the engagement plan through the phones.

After the call with Hinata, Naruto decided to confront his father whom he had not talk to in the last 12 years for the sake of his friend. He wanted to help his friend, Hinata, even if it was only for a little.

Walking around the mansion to look for his father, Naruto heard laughter echoing from the dining room. He found his father and Wakana in the dining room still enjoying their dinner. He stopped by the door leading to the dining room for a few seconds, formed his thoughts, and then entered into the room.

Wakana noticed Naruto first. Happy and nervous at the same time, she greeted him, "Have a seat." She gestured as she stood up to give her seat to Naruto. Naruto shook his head in refusal. Saddened, she sat back on her seat. Minato remained silence but patiently waited for Naruto to talk first. Regardless of how Naruto thought of Minato, Minato did have feeling as a father for Naruto as much as he did for his other two sons.

Fists tightened to make his resolution, Naruto confronted his father. "I-I heard that Hinata's father wanted an engagement between one of your t-two s-sons?"' Naruto found himself stuttering as he talked to his father for the first time after a long time.

"Hmm. Well, Hyuuga-san did ask personally for my oldest son, Itachi" Minato replied back.

"O-oh…" Naruto paused because he did not know how to confront any further. He cursed himself for not being prepared enough to confront his father with the subject. Minato could see where Naruto was going with this conversation.

"Well, it all depends on what Itachi wants and we won't know until Itachi and Sasuke return from America" Minato explained as if to ease some of Naruto's worries. As soon as Naruto heard this, his face lit up as he faced his father without realizing that he was facing his father which he had not done so for so long. Ever since Naruto was a kid, he sometimes feared his own father. This had not changed even now.

"They will return in another 2 years after Sasuke graduate from college" Minato continued. Naruto nodded to show that he followed what his father was explaining. Of all the sons Minato had, Naruto resembled him the most with the inherited blonde hair. There was possibly no reason why Minato would hate Naruto. In fact, Naruto resembled his father so much that Wakana could never come to hate Naruto regardless of how much Naruto showed that he hated her.

Two years and Naruto would be reunited with the two brothers who messed up his life. Although Naruto did not wish to see the two brothers again, he really wanted them to return in order to resolve the engagement between Itachi and Hinata. _Time is of essence_.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
